


Connected

by AoiTsukikage



Series: Bonded [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Future Fic, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side-fic to 'Bonded.' // "If you just wanted to 'get off,' you'd find a girl. You're here for a reason, and the sooner you can admit it to yourself, the more enjoyable this will be for both of us." Or, "Kaoru questions his Heterosexuality™ and finds out some surprising things along the way." Rei/Kaoru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been asked by a few people to write a Rei/Kaoru side-fic to 'Bonded' and somehow...this happened. I try not to reference the main fic too much in this but the most important thing to know is that Rei and Ritsu are actual vampires in this universe.

"You know you don't have to do this. My energy isn't going to deplete that quickly and no doubt my brother and Mao-kun won't have a shortage of it once they get going," Rei was lounging on the bed, shirt half-unbuttoned. He was watching Kaoru with interest, trying to gauge just how invested in this the young man truly was.   
  
"Yeah," Kaoru shrugged, leaning against the doorframe and shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "But they shouldn't have to keep you alive, y'know?"  
  
"Well, neither should you," Rei pointed out, stretching his legs out and giving Kaoru an appraising glance. "You're not obligated to me, Kaoru-kun."  
  
"You always treat me like I can't make my own decisions," Kaoru grumbled, running a hand through his long hair and messing it up. "I'm not a child."  
  
"Oh, trust me, I know that," Rei bared his fangs. "But compared to me you're just a pup," he gave a throaty chuckle and Kaoru blushed, staring down at the carpet.   
  
"Is that how this is gonna go, then?" Kaoru asked softly. "Because I just want to get off."  
  
"No, you don't," Rei sat up, leaning back against the headboard and pulling his shirt open a little more. "If you just wanted to 'get off,' you'd find a girl. You're here for a reason, and the sooner you can admit it to yourself, the more enjoyable this will be for both of us."  
  
"It's not what you're thinking, anyway," Kaoru took a couple of steps into the room before pausing again. "I'm not attracted to you, it's your weird vampire shit that's doing it," he mumbled and Rei couldn't stop himself from letting out a tiny chuckle. "What?"  
  
"There's no 'weird vampire shit,' as you so succinctly put it," Rei tilted his head to the side. "Admittedly, it does seem like people are...attracted to the idea of vampires. There's always something very sexually charged about our portrayal in the media, but it's not as if Ritsu or I have any special pheromones that incite arousal."  
  
Kaoru let out a slow breath at that, looking conflicted, and Rei wondered if he'd actually convinced himself that it was something supernatural that was making him consider this at all.   
  
"Okay. So why would you want to do it with me?" he looked up then, meeting Rei's eyes and almost seeming like he was challenging him somehow. "Why not Koga or Adonis?"  
  
"I don't doubt either of them would," Rei admitted with a half-smile. "But Adonis-kun would likely see it as merely fulfilling a commitment, and Koga..." he chuckled.   
  
"He fucking worships you," Kaoru grunted.   
  
"And that's the problem. He's put me on some sort of pedestal, and I have no desire to be looked up to in that way. What I want is a partner," he sat up again, trailing his fingers along the sheets. "Isn't that what you told me you wanted, Kaoru-kun? For us to be equals?"  
  
"Yeah, I meant as idols, but..." Kaoru trailed off. "Sakuma-san, I..."  
  
"Call me by my name," Rei interrupted him. "At least for this."  
  
"Then drop the -kun," Kaoru replied. "Makes me sound like a child."  
  
"Kaoru," Rei lowered his voice intentionally, holding out his hand. "Come here."  
  
Kaoru bit his lip, still looking unsure before he walked slowly toward the bed. "Rei..."he said the name as if it tasted strange on his tongue.  "You're still not a man."  
  
"You can tell yourself whatever you want," Rei shrugged. "But you do need to get over the idea that there's something strange or wrong about two men being intimate with each other. And I believe you know that, much as you try to cover it up," he added, drawing his hand back when it became obvious that Kaoru wasn't going to take it.   
  
"I mean, it's just a fuck, right?" Kaoru shrugged. "I come, you get your fill of energy, we don't talk about it again."  
  
"If that's what you want, yes," Rei sighed heavily, since Kaoru was far more in denial than he had thought. He was using brashness to cover up his nerves, undoubtedly, but there was obviously some belief within him that what he was saying was true. "But to be quite honest that's never been the sort of thing I've been partial to. I believe that sex should be about pleasure, though that may be simply because I gain the most benefits that way."  
  
"But that won't happen with me, right?" Kaoru frowned. "That whole...feeling the same as I do thing. We're not bonded," he pointed out and Rei nodded.   
  
"True, but we _do_ have a connection, and I should at least be able to feel an echo of what you are," he smiled sadly. "But as I've said all along, it's entirely up to you what we do or don't do."  
  
"Ah, fuck it, I've never been afraid of sex and I'm not starting now," Kaoru had a determined glint in his eyes and he stopped to strip off his shirt, tossing it to the side before moving onto the bed. Rei grinned, holding out his hand once more and pulling Kaoru forward as soon as he grasped it.   
  
"So," he leaned back again, sliding his open shirt down his arms a bit. "What do you feel like doing?"  
  
"You've probably got more ideas than I do," Kaoru settled himself on the bed, still keeping his distance enough that they weren't touching. "I mean, you've got a thousand years of experience, right?"  
  
"Close to it, yes," Rei agreed absently. "Although as of late I haven't been doing much in the way of carnal activities."  
  
"So I'm just another notch in your extremely crowded bedpost," Kaoru tried to smirk but the bitterness behind his words was all too noticeable.   
  
"Kaoru," Rei moved forward, reaching cautiously to touch Kaoru's cheek. "I thought this was just about getting off?" he questioned, trying to keep his tone light.   
  
"You know me better than that, no matter how much I try to cover up what I'm feeling," Kaoru reached for Rei's hand and held it tightly. "And I can't...you _died_. You were _dead_. And I was holding you, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it, and that's going to haunt me forever," he admitted.   
  
"I know. I'm sorry you had to see me like that, but the truth is that...well, you won't be the first, but you might be the last," he smiled sadly. "Regardless of how much energy my brother or Mao-kun or any of you can give me, I'm still on borrowed time. By all rights I _should_ be dead," he pointed out.   
  
"You're not helping," Kaoru moved back again. "You make it sound like I'll be fucking a corpse."  
  
"Well, technically..."  
  
"Don't say it," Kaoru sighed, staring down at the bed. "Why is this so hard?"  
  
"Because you're overthinking it," Rei murmured, his shirt slipping down to his elbows when he sat up. "When you're with a girl, is it that hard?"  
  
"I haven't actually been with _that_ many girls, you know," Kaoru grimaced. "And no, but I know what I'm doing with them."  
  
"So?" Rei leaned forward, setting his hands around Kaoru's waist. "This should be easier. We have the same anatomy," he pointed out, rubbing his thumbs just above Kaoru's hipbones. "And you don't have to worry about getting me off."  
  
"Hey, I pride myself on being a good lover," Kaoru let his hands rest on Rei's chest, fingers spreading out, just touching. "I don't want to make you do all the work."  
  
"Oh, I won't be," Rei grinned, shifting himself a little closer again. "Do you want to fuck me, Kaoru?" he whispered, and the veritable wave of lust that came from Kaoru at the words only made his smile widen. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"How do you..." Kaoru swallowed heavily.   
  
"I can taste your arousal," Rei murmured. "Hmm, it's been a long time since I could feed on it like this," he breathed in slowly, savouring it.   
  
"That's kind of creepy, man," Kaoru laughed, sounding nervous. "But, uh, you'd let me?"  
  
"Yes," Rei tried to control himself and keep his mind clear of the lust-fuelled fog that was already starting to come over him. "It's rather easy, all things considered, since I don't require any preparation. My body is essentially intangible, made up of shadows and darkness, and this human-appearing vessel is easy enough to manipulate when needed."  
  
"Huh," Kaoru blinked, frowning a little. "You...you're really _not_ human, are you?"  
  
"I thought we'd established that?" Rei tilted his head to the side.   
  
"I mean, yeah, but it's so..." Kaoru's hand was still on his chest and he curled his fingers in. "What _are_ you?"  
  
"A monster," Rei shrugged. "I don't know where I came from, or how I was created, but I was never human."  
  
"I think you are," Kaoru was looking at him seriously. "I mean, maybe it doesn't _matter_ if you are, because I think of you as one," he sighed and Rei laughed softly.   
  
"Being with you all makes me seem more alive," Rei nodded, his fingers sliding through Kaoru's long hair.   
  
"But you...you feel things, right?" Kaoru blinked.   
  
"This is getting very deep for just wanting to get off, Kaoru," Rei moved a little closer, leaning in. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
"Okay," Kaoru breathed out slowly. "Can you answer my question first?"  
  
"I think you know the answer already," Rei was breathing against his lips now. "Tell me."  
  
Kaoru let out a shaky breath and touched his lips to Rei's almost hesitantly, his hands moving to grip Rei's shirt where it was hanging from his arms. "Rei, I..."  
  
"Yes?" Rei whispered, barely loud enough to hear.   
  
Kaoru kissed him instead of replying, pressing his body closer. Rei let his fingers tangle in Kaoru's hair, tilting his head and letting the kiss deepen. The boy knew what he was doing, Rei had to give him that, but he could also tell that Kaoru was nervous and it was endearing in its own way.   
  
Kaoru pushed the shirt down his arms, sliding it off and tossing it aside, and he pressed Rei back against the headboard and swung his leg over Rei's hips to straddle him.   
  
"Mm, you don't have to move that quickly," Rei broke the kiss long enough to speak. "We have time, Kaoru."  
  
"I know," Kaoru nodded, bracing his hands on Rei's chest before leaning in again. The kiss was less frantic this time and Rei tried to project as much calmness and comfort as he could. Kaoru gasped a little, breaking away and looking at Rei with wide eyes. "What did you..."  
  
"Could you feel that?" Rei slid his hands up Kaoru's back. "I wasn't sure if it would work, to be honest."  
  
"Is that...a bond thing?" Kaoru tilted his head to the side.   
  
"Mm, it's supposed to be," Rei blinked slowly, thinking. "But then, I haven't really been involved with anybody that I wasn't bonded to, so I can't say if it's unusual that this is happening."  
  
"It's weird," Kaoru wrinkled his nose.   
  
"I won't do it again," Rei sighed, and he was beginning to think that he'd read Kaoru wrong all along. "Should we get on with it, then?"  
  
"Uh..." Kaoru sat up. "I'm not...I don't...like getting close to people," he crossed his arms. "And what you just did..."  
  
"I apologize, then, if it felt intrusive," Rei removed his hands from Kaoru. "If you want this to be truly impersonal, I'll do my best to accommodate you."  
  
"No, that's..." Kaoru let out an annoyed-sounding huff. "When I do this with girls, it's never been with somebody I know, y'know? So I try to be respectful and romantic and a perfect lover and not let them see anything other than that. I'm not used to somebody seeing _me,_ " he admitted. "With you, it's like I'm stripped bare, and it's uncomfortable."  
  
"I see," Rei touched him again, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist. "I promise I'm not judging you, Kaoru. My attraction to you is based on what I've seen of you over the years. I know you have a kind heart and that you care a lot, and there's nothing shameful about that."  
  
"I’m not used to people seeing right through me the way you do," Kaoru laughed softly. "But I guess it's okay."  
  
"It is. Be honest with yourself and enjoy this for what it is," Rei leaned in, pressing his lips to Kaoru’s shoulder. "But I'll still try to separate my reactions from yours, if you'd prefer it."  
  
"No," Kaoru sighed and placed his own arms around Rei's body, sinking into the embrace a little. "I want this, Rei. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't. I mean, I like knowing that I can help you, but I'm not that selfless."  
  
"Well, I'd guessed that," Rei chuckled, kissing up Kaoru's neck to his mouth again. He could feel that Kaoru was indeed more relaxed this time, his body pliant in Rei's arms. "But I still want you to know that you don't have to do this tonight. Or keep doing it," he added, even though he had no idea if that was even on Kaoru's mind.   
  
"We'll see," Kaoru smirked against his lips, the corners of his mouth turned up enough that Rei could feel it when they kissed again. "You should take your pants off," he murmured.   
  
"Mm?" Rei pulled away, sliding his hands down Kaoru's body and slipping them into the back pockets on his shorts. "I should, should I?" he purred.   
  
"Yeah," Kaoru pushed back against his touch.   
  
"You could do it for me, since you're sitting on me anyway," Rei lifted his hips a bit and Kaoru rolled his eyes, reaching down to undo the button and zipper and shoving the pants down as much as he could.   
  
He moved back onto his knees so that Rei could shift enough to get them down his legs. "Can you get hard?" he hesitantly touched his fingers to the front of Rei's underwear and the vampire shrugged.   
  
"Yes. If you are."  
  
"Oh," he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Rei's boxers, pulling them down and leaving both them and Rei's pants tangled around his ankles. "Can I touch you?"  
  
"Yes," Rei had to smile at that. His breath hitched a little when Kaoru's fingers brushed over his cock for the first time, his hips canting upward unconsciously.   
  
Kaoru's face was unreadable, his eyes narrowed a little. "Does it feel good?"  
  
"Objectively, yes," Rei nodded. "But nothing's going to happen, so there's really no point.”  He was used to it after so long, but sometimes he _did_ wonder what if felt like to have an actual orgasm and not just to feel the echoes of it happening to somebody else.   
  
"Okay," Kaoru breathed out slowly, looking like he was steeling himself for something. He scrambled off of Rei long enough to shove his own shorts and underwear down, tossing them aside and standing there naked.   
  
"You know," Rei smirked, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his hand, "when I said my attraction to you was based on what's inside, that didn't mean I thought the outside was _un_ attractive."  
  
"I know," Kaoru grinned cheekily. "I mean, look at me."  
  
"Look at you indeed," Rei said, his voice low and throaty. "Come here," he beckoned Kaoru closer and this time he came without any hesitation, laying his body on top of Rei's. "Still anxious?"  
  
"Mm, it's better now," Kaoru shrugged, and Rei could feel the other man's cock nudging against his hip as it started to harden. "You're, uh, really good-looking too. You know. For a vampire," he tried to sound casual.   
  
Rei kissed him in response, his hands gripping Kaoru's ass and pulling him in more. Kaoru groaned into his mouth, returning the kiss eagerly and rubbing his cock against Rei's hip. "There's lube in the drawer," Rei gestured vaguely before his hands were back on Kaoru's skin, not feeling any desire to stop touching him anytime soon.   
  
"I thought I didn't need it?" Kaoru gasped, his tongue tangling with Rei's as the kiss turned sloppy and open-mouthed.   
  
" _I_ don't," Rei could feel himself getting hard now, his body mirroring Kaoru's, and the scent and taste of arousal on his tongue was nearly enough to drive him wild with need. "But it'll be easier for you..."  
  
"Okay," Kaoru tore himself away reluctantly, opening the drawer and feeling around until he came back with the bottle. "Do I just..."  
  
"Mm-hmm," Rei moved back to kissing his neck now, dragging his tongue along Kaoru's skin and feeling the rapidly fluttering pulse underneath.   
  
"Protection...do we need..."  
  
"No," Rei scraped his teeth along Kaoru's throat and the other man let out the most delicious moan at the action. "Vampires are immune to human diseases and there's nothing that I can really pass to you, either," he promised. "Like I said, I'm just darkness."  
  
"You're not," Kaoru's voice was trembling a little. Rei reached between them to grip his cock, stroking slowly and smearing his fingers through the wetness collecting at the tip. "Fuck...you're..."  
  
"Because of you," Rei hummed, and he could feel how warm his skin was in that moment, how hard his own cock was. "Fuck me, Kaoru. Please."  
  
Kaoru made a sound of pure need, nodding furiously. "How..."  
  
"Let me ride you," Rei flipped them over, reaching for the lube and uncapping the bottle. He ran his slicked hand over Kaoru's erection, lingering a little and watching the other man's eyes slide closed while his mouth dropped open in pleasure. "Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Please," Kaoru shifted so he was leaning against the headboard, his hands shaking a little when he settled them on Rei's hips.   
  
"This is going to feel weird," Rei warned him, letting his body dissolve and then re-form around Kaoru's cock, and he could hear the other man gasp when he was solid again.   
  
"Holy fuck, you weren't kidding," Kaoru laughed, sounding on the edge between incredulity and hysteria. "Rei..."  
  
Rei cupped his cheeks, leaning in to kiss him gently. "Is it good?" he asked, rocking back a bit. In all honestly, he couldn't feel much besides a dull sort of pressure, but he knew the sensations would be much stronger for Kaoru.   
  
"You're so tight," Kaoru hissed, grabbing at him and pulling him in. "And hot..."  
  
"That's all you," Rei reminded him, whispering against his lips. "You're the one making me human right now."  
  
Kaoru took a shaky breath, starting to move his hips slowly. Rei braced his hands on the young man's chest and rocked back against him, trying to match his timing.   
  
Maybe it was strange, that Kaoru was falling apart beneath him and yet he was perfectly composed. It felt nice, certainly, but that was all it would ever be.   
  
"Hey," Kaoru shivered, reaching for him. "You don't look like you're enjoying this."  
  
"I'm enjoying it as much as I can," Rei nodded, though he knew Kaoru was likely feeling guilty about it regardless. "But..."  
  
"But what?" Kaoru's hands were sweaty, sliding on his hips now. "Tell me."  
  
"Will you let me bite you?" Rei stopped moving, looking at Kaoru seriously. "I'll be more...connected to you. And it'll be better for you," he added softly.   
  
"I thought you didn't like blood?" Kaoru looked confused. Rei reached to brush his hair aside from where it was sticking to his forehead, hand moving to cup his cheek.   
  
"I don't, particularly, but in this case..." he bared his fangs.  “I want to drink," his voice came out as a growl, and Rei knew that it really _had_ been too long since he'd formed any sort of bond with a human if he was craving blood.   
  
"Okay," Kaoru held him tighter. "I trust you."  
  
"Thank you," Rei smiled kindly, leaning forward and resting his fangs against Kaoru's neck. He started to move his hips again, letting the natural rhythm of his body push him forward enough that his teeth broke the skin.   
  
The first gush of sweet lifeblood into his mouth made him moan with need, and he heard Kaoru let out a tiny whimper. He latched his mouth onto Kaoru's skin, holding his head in place and being sure to keep his body moving.   
  
"Rei...oh, fuck..." Kaoru's voice sounded wrecked, raspy and broken, and he was clutching at Rei in desperation.   
  
Rei couldn't really respond but he snapped his hips down harder, sinking fully onto Kaoru's cock before lifting himself off again. He knew he couldn't drink much more but the pull was intoxicating, the energy flowing into his body and leaving him feeling more alive than he had been in years.   
  
"Rei...Rei, _please_ ," Kaoru's hands were scrabbling at his back, his hips pumping frantically. "Please, I need..."  
  
Rei growled, tearing himself away from Kaoru's neck with far too much reluctance. He licked over the puncture wounds to close them, tangling his fingers in Kaoru's hair and crashing their mouths together almost violently.   
  
Kaoru whined, his entire body shaking now. "Rei, I need to..." he gasped when Rei circled his hips slowly, clenching around his cock and trying to bring him over the edge.  
  
"Come for me, Kaoru," he murmured, baring his stained teeth. "Make me feel it."  
  
Kaoru's only response was a noise that sounded somewhere between a gasp and a sob, nails digging into Rei's back and his hips driving up one last time as he came.   
  
Rei kissed him through it, holding him tightly and feeling him inside, and he decided to let himself get lost in it. His own cock pulsed, nothing coming of it, but he could feel Kaoru's orgasm and the intensity of it, even without being bonded, still took his breath away.   
  
Kaoru slumped back against the headboard, his breath coming fast and shallow. "Easy," Rei stroked his sweaty hair back, kissing his forehead and trying to project calmness again even though, honestly, he wasn't that calm himself. "Easy, Kaoru, you're okay."  
  
"Woah," Kaoru let out an incredulous bark of laughter. "Shit, Rei..."  
  
"That was good?" Rei asked softly, pressing more kisses against Kaoru's closed eyelids and over his cheeks.   
  
"I've never come that hard before," Kaoru's voice was slurring and his head lolled to the side. "Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me. I rather enjoyed that as well," he assured the young man.   
  
"Yeah? Good," Kaoru hugged him and Rei snuggled against Kaoru's shoulder, letting him take whatever time he needed to recover.   
  
He'd never admit it, of course, but he needed a bit of a break, too.   


000

  
"So...can we do that again sometime?"

"Mm?" Rei yawned, his cheek resting on Kaoru’s shoulder and his arm thrown haphazardly across the blond's chest. Kaoru smelled clean now, freshly showered and drinking a sports drink at Rei's insistence – he _had_ taken a fair bit of blood, after all.

"Uh, I mean, if you want to," he blushed and cleared his throat, looking away. 

"Kaoru," Rei laughed softly. "Of course we can. I was hoping _you'd_ want to."

"Good," Kaoru was stroking his back, fingers skimming up to pet his hair and then working their way down again. "Because that was amazing."

"Ah, I see, you only want me for the good orgasms," Rei teased, kissing Kaoru's shoulder and playfully tracing two fingers over Kaoru's chest. He absently rubbed his thumb over a flat nipple, feeling it harden under his touch as Kaoru groaned quietly. 

"No fair," he complained, sounding like he was pouting. "And it's not that. It's...you. Everything. I...want you like I've never wanted anybody else."

"I wish I would have known all it took to make you honest was coming really hard," Rei slowed his hand down, letting it just rest on Kaoru's chest. 

"I'm serious. I know we're not bonded or whatever, but there's still... _something_ there, right?" he sounded almost afraid to ask that. 

"There is. We have a connection, certainly," Rei promised. "And that's more than enough for me."

"Oh. Good," Kaoru cleared his throat, reaching to take a sip of his drink. "I mean..."

"I know," Rei knew he probably couldn’t outright say his feelings yet, but Rei could sense them regardless. He sat up enough to kiss Kaoru, slow and languid. "What do you say to 'sometime' being 'now?'" he murmured, feeling Kaoru's cock already starting to take interest again, 

"Uh. Are you..."

"As long as you are, my body will follow," he reminded Kaoru. "And it would be a shame to not take advantage of your youthful stamina, Kaoru- _kun_ ," he said it teasingly that time. 

"Koga’s right, you know? You _are_ a bastard sometimes," Kaoru pressed their mouths together again, wrapping Rei in his arms. 

"I know," Rei whispered, smiling into the kiss and letting Kaoru draw him back down onto the bed. 

He knew, then, as he'd known for far longer than he would ever care to admit, that Kaoru _would_ be his last. 

But that was fine. 

In fact, it was _more_ than fine, and if he could get this much pleasure from his twilight years, he would have no regrets at all when his time finally came. 

"Hey. You looked way too serious there for a minute," Kaoru cupped his cheek, gazing at him with concern. Rei shook his head, curling his body against Kaoru's. 

"Leave an old man to his musings sometimes, hmm?" he let Kaoru roll him onto his back, laughing rather freely and getting a grin in response. 

Yes, Kaoru was _definitely_ going to keep him feeling younger, and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest I only started considering Rei/Kaoru at all becaue I needed some sort of side pairing for the main fic and somehow I ended up shipping it in earnest. In any case, I hope this was enjoyable, and feedback is always appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place roughly during chapter 12 of the main fic, but if you're not reading that one the only thing to really know is that Kaoru took off after the last chapter and hasn't been back to see Rei in about a week.

The sound of the front door opening brought him out of his stupor and he pushed open the lid of his coffin cautiously, not even breathing as he listened for some sign of who was in his house.

It was far too early for Mao and his brother to be back, by his estimation, and the hushed footsteps spoke to only one person being the intruder.

Rei let his body dissolve, slinking out of the coffin without a sound. He reached to tie his hair back, sliding his glasses on and slipping from the room, red eyes scanning the darkened hallway.

He could hear a tiny shuffling noise from the kitchen and moved in that direction, feet making no sound at all on the floor. There wasn't any crashing to suggest whoever was in the house was trying to rob them, not that they'd have much for him to take (Ritsu's piano was probably the most expensive thing they owned and that wasn't easy to steal - at least, not for anybody without vampiric strength and especially not since Rei was fairly sure Ritsu had some sort of curse on it anyway. His brother really _did_ have a knack for dark magic).

He hid behind the door, peering around the corner and seeing a rather familiar figure seated at one of the stools beside the counter.

At first he thought he might have just been hallucinating, since the chances of the one person that had been occupying his mind for the past few days actually being there in front of him were rather low, but soon he had to admit that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Kaoru looked a mess, blond hair matted and disheveled, and even from several feet away Rei could see the dark circles under his eyes and the waxy pallor to his skin.

"Kaoru-kun," he strode forward, knowing it was probably cruel to surprise the young man like this but feeling just spiteful enough to do it.

"Shit!" Kaoru turned around, hand clutching at his chest. "Fuck, Rei, don't do that to me...uh...I mean, Sakuma-san," he corrected himself, still looking spooked.

"What are you doing skulking about my kitchen?" Rei leaned casually against the doorframe, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"I..." Kaoru sighed and sank down in one of the stools, dropping his head into his hands. "Isara said you'd be alone here tonight, so..."

"Ah," Rei couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Kaoru hadn't come over of his own volition, but he supposed the fact that he'd showed up at all is encouraging. "Mao-kun really does have a thing for helping others, doesn't he?"

Kaoru shrugged, not looking up, but Rei could see he was shaking from across the room. He moved forward without thinking, realizing belatedly that he wasn't one to talk about Mao's penchant for offering assistance when he was compelled to do the exact same thing.

It had almost killed him once, so maybe it truly _was_ a curse, but at this point changing his habits would be almost impossible.

"Kaoru," he said gently, resting a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Go take a shower and freshen up a little. We can talk after."

"Okay," Kaoru agreed in a whisper, reaching up to grip Rei's hand tightly.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rei asked, getting a tiny nod in return. "Tea?"

"Yeah. Thanks," he mumbled, sliding his fingers from Rei's and standing. "You don't have to be nice to me, not when I was such an asshole."

"I'm sure you had your reasons," Rei smiled thinly, his fingers brushing through Kaoru's matted hair. "That you're here at all is what's important, and I know you too well to think you would wilfully be that cruel."

"I panicked," he said softly. "I shouldn't have..."

"Later," Rei leant in and kissed his forehead, feeling Kaoru relax under the touch. "I'm not angry with you. I was disappointed, admittedly, but I can understand why it would be overwhelming."

"Still, I..."

"Kaoru. Later," he chuckled. "Go clean up and meet me in the guest room, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks," Kaoru cleared his throat, looking conflicted before he moved closer and kissed Rei's cheek. "I'll be quick," he slipped away and Rei smiled and shook his head, going to prepare the tea.

He'd always known, perhaps, that Kaoru would eventually be pulled back to him. No, he had no real sway over him, but it was still something he had fairly good intuition about after so many years.

Of course, Kaoru coming back hardly meant Kaoru would want to continue pursuing any sort of relationship with him, but Rei decided he'd take things one step at a time.

He was less likely to be disappointed that way.

000

He was seated on the bed by the time Kaoru made it out of the shower, one cup of tea in his hands and the second set on a coaster on the nightstand for when the other man was ready for it.

Kaoru blinked at him, dressed in just a t-shirt and boxers, the tips of his hair darkened to an almost sandy-brown colour by still being wet. He looked a little less exhausted, at least, but Rei could still feel how drained he was when he got closer.

"Come. Sit," Rei set his tea down, patting the blankets beside him.  Kaoru climbed onto the bed, sinking back against the headboard and reaching to grab his tea. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the tea," he cleared his throat and took a sip. "You don't have to be nice to me."

"You don't exist as long as I have and not learn how to let go of grudges and petty injustices," Rei chuckles, reaching to pat Kaoru's knee and pulling back when the younger man flinched. "Am I cold?"

"Shit. Yeah," Kaoru slid close enough that they were touching and Rei leaned into his body, soaking up his warmth. "Sakuma-san, are you..."

"Rei," he murmured, pressing his nose against Kaoru's neck and inhaling. "Please."

"Rei, uh..." Kaoru pulled back a little. "Can you..."

"I'm sorry," Rei didn't really move away, but that was mostly because he was too busy fighting against the monster trying to take over and it was getting harder and harder each day.

"Hey," Kaoru put his tea down and grabbed Rei's hands, looking at him seriously. "Your eyes are all red...like glow-y red...are you okay?"

"No," Rei sighed. "You should...you should leave."

"What do you need?" Kaoru asked. "Me?"

"No," Rei said again. "No, I'm not doing that, not this way."

"I think I've made my peace with everything," Kaoru didn't really look sure, but he wasn't backing off now. "And I know that, for the first time in your life, _you'll_ be the temporary one. And that's...that's okay," he whispered. "I just have to hope that Isara lives a damn long time," he laughed bitterly and Rei blinked, the words surprising enough to break him out of the haze of lust that was starting to take over him.

"What?"

"It's all on him, isn't it? Your brother won't hang around after he's gone, and you won't want to live here without him, so..." Kaoru shrugged one shoulder and Rei had to concede that he probably had a point.

"You're not wrong in assuming that," he admitted softly. "And there's not much I can do to change it, since I shouldn't be here anyway."

"Yeah," Kaoru sighed. "But I don't want to let you go yet, you know? I watched you die once, I can't...do that again. Not now," he leaned his head back, baring his throat. "So it's okay. If you need it."

And Rei was tempted, _so_ tempted, but he had to restrain himself because it felt wrong. "Kaoru, you know what you're offering me?"

"Yeah. I mean, my father's gonna be pissed if he learns I'm shacking up with a dude, and I can't promise that one day he won't just try and force me into a marriage, but for now..." he trailed off.

"I could kill you," Rei said seriously, needing Kaoru to understand. "My brother and Mao-kun...the vampire inside of Ritsu realizes they're bonded and that keeping Mao-kun alive is essential to its survival. You don't have that safety. You're a food source, an energy source, and if I lose control and it decides to drain you of every scrap of life force it can take...you'll be dead."

"I know. Or I'd kind of figured," he glanced at Rei. "Hell, I could get swept off by a rogue wave or caught in a riptide every time I go surfing and end up dying because I drown or get smashed into the rocks, y'know? In the end I think feeling as good as I did the last time I gave you blood is a much better way to go," he smiled, though there was no happiness in it. "I trust you. I know you're strong enough."

"I could never forgive myself if I..." Rei reached out and cupped Kaoru's cheek, staring into his eyes. "Well, if you know the danger, I suppose it's no longer my place to talk you out of this."

"You want it too, right?" Kaoru looked a little worried as he hid his face by sipping at his tea again. "Uh. I mean, you're not just doing this because I'm willing to give you energy..."

"Kaoru," Rei leaned closer and Kaoru blinked at him, reaching to set the tea down. "You already know the answer to that," he moved so that his lips were almost touching Kaoru's, letting him decide what to do.

"Rei," Kaoru murmured, pressing his lips to Rei's in a chaste kiss. "I want to believe you like me."

"Of course I like you," Rei chuckled, one hand moving to tangle in Kaoru's long hair. "I thought we'd established that last time?"

"Just making sure," Kaoru sighed, arms wrapped around Rei's neck. "Like I said before, I let girls see me being charming and flirty and confident and I know they like _that_ Kaoru, but you know that's only a part of who I am."

"I do. Thought it's certainly not the most appealing part for me," Rei added with a smile. "I like the more honest sides of you better."

"I know," Kaoru kissed him with a little more purpose that time. "Mm, let me warm you up, hmm?"

Rei looked at him for a few more moments, finally believing that he knew what he was getting into, and nodded. "Okay. But we don't have to do anything tonight," he added, figuring that Kaoru shouldn't be obligated to jump back into things right away.

"Huh?"

"That is, to you I probably feel cold, but this is about as warm as I'll ever get," Rei leaned back and let his head rest against the wall. "Between what we did last time and the energy my brother gave me from Mao-kun...and he greatly overdid that, probably because he wanted to make sure I had enough...I should have enough to last me quite a while yet. If you want to stay over tonight I'll welcome the company, but that's all I need from you."

"Oh," Kaoru reached to grip his hand, sliding his fingers between Rei's and looking at him curiously. "You felt a lot warmer that night, though. Or was that just because..."

"Because the energy transfer was immediate, yes," Rei agreed. "And you know I can feel what you feel so my body instinctively mimics that...it's probably a defence mechanism from thousands of years ago to make us appear human but it's not something I have any control over."

"That could be kind of bad if you were in a place with a bunch of horny people, huh?" Kaoru started laughing, turning his face against Rei's neck.

"Mm, why do you think I always hung back near the bar when you made me go out instead of mingling on the dance floor?" he smiled, showing his teeth, and Kaoru laughed even harder at that.

"Ah, fuck, you should have said something! I'm sorry I put you through that," Kaoru was blushing and he reached to rub the back of his neck, looking guilty. "So all that time you were..."

"Well, physically I was," Rei shrugged. "But it's hard for me to feel lust unless it's directed at me or being felt by somebody I have some sort of connection to."

"People think you're fucking hot, so it was probably directed at you a lot," Kaoru pointed out, resting one hand against Rei's chest.

"By 'people,' are you not including yourself?" Rei teased, already knowing the answer but kind of loving to watch Kaoru get flustered regardless.

"Of course I do! You think I'd..." he stopped, frowning down at the blankets. "I said it last time," he mumbled.

"Mm, if I recall correctly, last time you merely said that I was attractive 'for a vampire,'" Rei wasn't letting this one go and he pressed his teeth against Kaoru's neck playfully.

"What if I don't answer? Gonna bite me?" Kaoru's hands slid under the hem of his shirt, warm against his cold skin. "Do it."

Rei growled, the monster even harder to keep at bay now that Kaoru's given him permission. "You want that, Kaoru?"

"Yeah," Kaoru shivered. "Please."

And hearing him beg for it shattered the little patience that Rei had left, his fangs piercing the skin of Kaoru's throat easily as his mouth latched onto Kaoru's neck.

Fuck, he tasted _amazing_ , and this time Rei could concentrate fully on the blood gushing into his mouth. It was sweet with just a hint of bitter saltwater tang, something that was so undeniably _Kaoru_ that Rei craved more of it.

He pressed Kaoru against the headboard, feeling the young man's arms come around his waist and pull him closer, and Rei closed his eyes and just let himself feed.

Kaoru gasped, his hips bucking up a little, and Rei could taste his arousal creeping through the normal flavour of his blood. He wanted him, and the monster inside wanted him, and Rei couldn't remember ever feeling the need to claim somebody so strongly.

He could do it, if he wanted to, but he never would without permission and he wouldn't want to do that to Kaoru regardless.

Claiming, such as it was, was a rather primitive substitution for bonding. He'd never done it himself, never having needed to until now, but from what he knew it at least tricked the vampire part of him into believing whoever he picked was vital to his existence the same way a bond-mate was.

But that was too much to ask from Kaoru, especially since it was clear he still wasn't set on the idea of staying with Rei for any length of time.

"Rei..." Kaoru's voice sounded weak and Rei realized belatedly that he'd been so lost in thought he hadn't been paying attention, though unlike last time when he'd had to physically tear himself away from Kaoru, this time it was if his body was moving on its own and he pulled back with a gasp.

Kaoru's arms were limp around his waist, his eyes closed and his head turned to the side while a trail of blood sluggishly oozed from the puncture marks on his neck.  Rei shivered when he touched his fingers to Kaoru's pale cheek and found him even colder than Rei himself.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

"Kaoru?" he asked softly, leaning in close, but Kaoru barely seemed like he was breathing. "No...no, I didn't..." he whispered, recoiling and scrambling off of Kaoru like somehow that would help. He perched on the edge of the bed, his fingers digging into the blankets.

He couldn't do this. He was going to kill Kaoru...shit, maybe he already _had_...and he couldn't live with that hanging over his head.

It was somewhat ironic, he thought while his lips slid up into a mirthless, bloodstained smile, that he was supposed to be the monster and yet he was the one afraid right now of turning around.

"Forgive me," he murmured, staring down at his knees. "You thought I was strong enough, but I'm not strong at all..."

"Why're you apologizing?"

"Kaoru?" his head snapped up and he turned back, red eyes wide.

"Yeah?" Kaoru blinked slowly, looking confused. "Ugh. Feels like I had too much to drink, m' head's all fuzzy..." he slurred and Rei dove across the bed, holding him down. "Huh?"

"I thought I'd killed you," Rei whispered, laying his body on top of Kaoru's and turning his face into Kaoru's neck. He licked over the bite mark gently, lapping up the last of the blood and sealing the holes, and Kaoru let out a tiny, content sigh and sank back against the pillows. "I took too much."

"Mm," Kaoru sounds half-asleep. " 'm still alive."

"We can't do this, Kaoru," Rei said firmly, as much as it pained him to do so. "I can't risk something like this happening again."

Kaoru slowly wrapped his arms around Rei, pulling him in and cuddling closer. "Sleep," he mumbled and Rei knew he wouldn't be getting any serious conversation out of the blond tonight.

Not that Rei could blame him, really, but he couldn't let Kaoru go to sleep without replenishing his energy a bit.

"Not yet. You need to eat and drink something first."

He couldn't seem to let go of Kaoru, though, and Kaoru kissed his shoulder and hummed happily when he realized Rei wasn't moving anywhere. "Stay."

"Okay," he got a bit more comfortable, pulling the blankets up and curling against Kaoru's chest. "I truly apologize."

"Hey, I'm okay," Kaoru promised, and he certainly looked more alert now, his red-tinged eyes more focused than before.

Wait.

...shit.

"No," he breathed out slowly, wondering just how many more things he could fuck up tonight.

Because apparently thinking about claiming somebody while biting them was all it took, and he probably should have guessed that since it wasn't as if there was some sacred pact to complete the action.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru looked concerned, blinking at him. "Rei?"

"I did something very bad," Rei murmured, fingers tangling in Kaoru's hair as he leaned to kiss the young man's forehead. "Something very, _very_ bad that I should have asked your consent for."

"What? I said biting was fine," Kaoru wrinkled his nose, looking confused.

"I claimed you."

"You...what?"

"Think of it as a type of artificial bond," he tried to calm himself down enough to explain it properly, but at least Kaoru didn't seem angry.

...yet.

"How do you know?" Kaoru tilted his head to the side. "I mean, I don't feel any different."

"You won't notice anything right away, and the effects are a lot milder than it would be if we were actually bonded, but your eyes are rather...red at the moment. That'll probably fade by morning," he added quickly, though if he wasn't imagining it Kaoru almost looked disappointed to hear that. "Mostly it's a last resort kind of survival method for vampires that lose their bond-mates or are unable to find them for some reason. It mimics the bond to the point that the creature inside of me believes we _are_ bonded."

"Doesn't that mean you can't kill me, though? From what you said before?" Kaoru sounded excited and Rei glanced at him in surprise. "So we can do this and it's safe?"

"Well, yes, but the last thing I want to do is make you commit to anything when I know you hate those sorts of things. Not that you'd _have_ to commit to anything, of course..."

"I want to," Kaoru cut him off, shaking his head. "I've wanted to for a while now, even if I was too afraid to admit it to myself. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night, you know. That date I went on...I felt so guilty I almost threw up," he chuckled. "I know it won't be easy, not with my family, but it's what I want. And if I don't have to worry about you maybe killing me accidentally, that only makes it better," he added with a wink.

"Brat," Rei replied fondly, unable to resist kissing him now. Kaoru kept clinging to him, though Rei could feel his weakness a lot more keenly now and he knew Kaoru wasn't nearly as recovered as he was pretending to be. "You need to eat."

"Okay," he conceded, kissing Rei again. "But it _is_ okay, you know? I'm not mad or anything," he promised. "And if you're able to feel what I'm feeling, you should be able to tell that," he added with a grin.

And he was right, of course, so Rei half-closed his eyes and let himself concentrate on what Kaoru was feeling, getting a lot of exhaustion mixed with a deep contentment that could only come from somebody who had no inner turmoil at the moment.

That was encouraging, since it meant Kaoru wasn't lying, but Rei only hoped he'd feel the same in the morning.

"I can feel what you're feeling faintly, but I have to focus on it," he opened his eyes fully and glanced at Kaoru's again, seeing the redness already starting to disappear. "It's a very crude imitation of a bond, but for what it's worth, I guess it'll have to do."

"I think we did pretty good last time even without a bond or a claim or whatever," Kaoru shrugged. "So this should only make it better."

"It should," Rei agreed. "But I still want you to know that if at any time you want to leave, you can."

"I know," Kaoru reached for his hand, holding it gently. "I won't want to. It's probably hard to believe, but I'm going to try and prove it to you."

Rei nodded at that, once again sensing that Kaoru was telling the truth, and while it was surprising...well, humans had a way of surprising him, and he probably should have learned that long ago.

"So...you said something about food?" he looked hopeful now and Rei chuckled, shaking his head ruefully.

"I'll bring something back here. And then maybe once you get your energy back we can..." he trailed off, not wanting to presume anything, but from the way Kaoru's eyes flashed and his lips curled into a smirk he knew he wasn't the only one having the same idea.

"I thought you didn't need that tonight," Kaoru added, tossing his head and stretching his body out on the bed in a rather suggestive way.

"Oh, I don't, but having an attractive young man in my bed is too much for even an ancient creature like me to pass up," he dropped another quick kiss onto Kaoru's lips before standing.

"Hey, Rei?"

"Yes?" he looked behind him, feeling how nervous Kaoru was now and wondering what he was about to say.

"I really do think you're hot. And not just for a vampire," he added softly, clearing his throat and looking off to the side.

"I know. But it's nice to hear it from you," Rei nodded slowly before turning to leave, walking back in the direction of the kitchen.

He still didn't know if this was going to work out, because most of his life seemed to include things going wrong as soon as they started to go right, but he made a vow to himself to ride this out as long as he could.

Kaoru would be with him until the end. He knew that.

So now, he just had to make damn sure 'the end' was as far in the future as it could possibly be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll add to this fic, but it's probably likely there'll be at least one more part so I hope this was enjoyable!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens after chapter 16 of 'Bonded', but the only important context is that they're at the beach resort Rei's friend owns.

“Why do you like coming out here so much if you hate sunlight?  Doesn’t that kind of wreck the point of going to the beach?” Kaoru was lounging idly on the bed, shirtless and wearing a pair of swim trunks, hair leaving tiny lines of wetness on the sheets.  

“I can handle sitting out in the sun if I’m under an umbrella,” Rei chuckled, closing the blinds because the sunlight _was_ rather harsh.  “And drinking a cold glass of tomato juice out on the deck is much nicer than doing it in my kitchen at home.”

“You have a point,” Kaoru rolled onto his side, propping his chin on his hand and smiling at Rei.  “Thanks for bringing me here, by the way. The waves have been awesome.”

“I’m glad.  I mostly did it for you, you realize...and to give my brother and Mao-kun some privacy before he has to go back to school,” he sat down beside Kaoru, tucking some hair behind his ear.  

“Things changed a lot this summer, huh,” Kaoru didn't really phrase it like a question, even though the words implied one.  “For…”

“All of us, yes,” Rei agreed, staring out the window at the sun reflecting off of the calm ocean water.  “I thought it was going to be my last summer, so really anything more than that is a rather marked improvement.”

“Don’t,” Kaoru sighed, closing his eyes.  “You keep bringing it up.”

“I apologize.  I know it pains you to hear me be so blunt about it,” Rei murmured, his fingers seeking out Kaoru’s warmth and pressing lightly against his throat.  “But after a thousand years of being alive, death isn’t that scary.”

“Do I make it worth it for you?” Kaoru asked softly, still not looking at Rei.  “Or am I just...a distraction from what you really want?”

“Truthfully, I was...content to go then,” Rei wasn’t sure what he would gain from admitting this, or if it would result in Kaoru rejecting him entirely out of disappointment or anger, but he felt that he owed the young man honesty.  “My brother was my major concern, and now that he has Mao-kun...there’s not much of a worry there anymore.”

“So why’d you let him save you? Just because he’d be sad if you weren’t there?” Kaoru’s voice was carefully controlled and Rei didn't know what he was thinking. 

“I didn’t have much of a choice since he decided to do it by himself,” Rei smiled, and while part of him thought that it was a pretty extreme way for Ritsu to finally admit he didn’t hate him, at least it had happened.  

“You have a choice now, though.  You could just let yourself wither away again,” Kaoru pointed out, and Rei blinked because that was rather a more morbid thought than he was used to coming from the blond.  “I mean, instead you let me start this...thing with you..and you claimed me…”

“So shouldn’t that give you your answer?” Rei slid his fingers up into Kaoru’s hair.  “I didn’t have to let you close to me, but since I chose to, there must have been a reason.  And you…”

“Hmm?” Kaoru blinked his eyes open, staring up at Rei and smiling in the most peaceful way.  

“I wish I could bond with you,” Rei said quietly, shifting so that he was lying on Kaoru’s chest.  He ran both of his hands through Kaoru’s hair, brushing it back from his face. “It seems unfair that…”

“It’s okay,” Kaoru cupped his cheeks in return, still smiling.  “I know it doesn’t work that way, but we can make this work.”

“Yes,” Rei said immediately.  It _would_ take more work than being bonded, of course, but Kaoru so far hadn’t shied away from anything.  “But it will never make you feel as close to me as Mao-kun does to my brother.”

“I feel pretty damn close already,” Kaoru chuckled, leaning up to kiss Rei.  “That first night…”

Rei smiled, returning the kiss and nipping at Kaoru’s lips.  “That first night I hadn’t even claimed you yet.”

“So what are you saying?” Kaoru’s breath quickened a little, his eyes getting bigger.  “You want to…”

“It seems unfair to let my brother and Mao-kun have all the fun when we’re in a private setting too, doesn’t it?” Rei smirked, biting a little harder but not enough to draw blood...yet.

“It’s the middle of the day,” Kaoru pointed out, sitting up enough so that Rei had to slide down his body.  “Are you sure…”

“If we keep the curtains closed I can handle it,” Rei promised.  “And I really, _really_ want to fuck you.”

“R-Rei,” Kaoru’s entire body heated up at the words and Rei could _feel_ how nervous and aroused he was.  “Uh…”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever told you, but aside from biting, the one thing that will give me the most pleasure is when _you’re_ experiencing the most pleasure.  And that means…” he used his strength to pull Kaoru up, reaching around and sliding his hands down the waistband of Kaoru’s swim trunks.  “I need to be inside of you.”

“Fuck,” Kaoru pushed back into his grip, gasping.  “I don’t know if…”

“Was it that scary when you did it to me?” Rei asked, brushing his fingers through Kaoru’s windswept hair.  

“No, but I can’t _hurt_ you, so…”

“I’m very thorough,” Rei assured him, licking his neck.  “If I’m this careful about drawing blood, do you think I’d be rough with something as delicate as the inside of a human body?”

“But…” Kaoru stopped, breathing heavily, and Rei backed off.  “Rei, I…”

“You’re not okay with it,” Rei smiled sadly.  “I can tell you’re interested, but that’s not enough with me.  You need to be so absorbed in pleasure that your arousal transfers to me and that won’t happen if you have any hesitation.”

“Yeah,” Kaoru flopped back onto the bed, opening his arms and smiling when Rei crawled between them to lie on his chest.  “I do want to.”

“I know,” Rei kissed him again, slower this time.  “We can do it, you know. But you have to let me in.”

Kaoru blinked at him.  “Let you in how?”

“Well, the first time...when we shared emotions,” Rei clarified.  “I can help keep you calm if you’ll let me.”

“It’ll be easier now, right?  Since you claimed me?” Kaoru whispered and Rei nodded.  “Okay. I want to try.”

“I can also…” Rei sat up, glancing behind him.  “We don’t have to draw this out. I’ll need to prep you, of course, but we can avoid the whole...pushing in thing.  I can just form inside of you,” he suggested, a little surprised when Kaoru let out a pained whimper at that. “What?”

“Rei…” he panted, yanking Rei in for another kiss.  “Yes. Please.”

“That’s what I needed to hear,” Rei chuckles.  “And I promise once I’m in you and biting you, you won’t be able to think of _anything_ but how good you feel.”

“You’re killing me,” Kaoru groaned, throwing his head back, and his arousal is so strong now that Rei can feel himself starting to respond.  

“You like that,” Rei chuckled.  “You like when I show how much power I have over you...how weak you are to me...interesting.”

Kaoru just kind of whined instead of replying, his cheeks flushed and his swim trunks doing nothing to hide his erection.  “S-stop, I’m gonna…”

“You don’t need to hide from me, Kaoru,” Rei reached down to squeeze him gently through the fabric.  “You _can’t._ It’s better to accept that I’m the physical embodiment of all of your darkest fantasies.”

“ _Rei,”_ he gasped, hips bucking up.  

“Calm down,” Rei said firmly.  “I could make you come just by talking to you, couldn’t I?  But that’s not what we’re aiming for here. Admittedly you’d feel even more if you were all... _sensitive_ ...like that, but it’s harder for me since I need _you_ to be as hard as possible for this to work.”

“Okay,” Kaoru let out a shaky breath.  “O-okay. Wow.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Rei said, just a hint of bitterness in his voice.  “Might as well use me for it.”

“Hey, no,” Kaoru sat up, cupping Rei’s cheeks and sliding himself closer.  “I mean, you’re fucking hot and way too good at making me fall apart, but I fell in love with _you,_ Rei.  Not the vampire part of you, not the...not the part that was created for sex.  I know that’s maybe why you exist, but I’d never use you like that.”

“Kaoru,” Rei laughed, hugging him tightly.  “I’ve never wanted to bond with someone so badly,” he whispers into his ear.  “You’re everything I need.”

“Hey, I’m not gonna pretend to understand anything about how this vampire thing works, but what we have is _good,”_ Kaoru said firmly.  “It’s no use thinking about how it could be better if there’s no way for it to happen, right?”

“I suppose not,” Rei cleared his throat, blinking when he realized what Kaoru had said.  “Wait. You’re in love with me?”

“Uh, yeah.  Isn’t it obvious?” Kaoru was blushing deeply again but this time Rei knew it was more from embarrassment than arousal.

“It’s different to hear you say it,” Rei hummed.  “I’ve been in love with you for longer than I care to admit, and it’s...validating to see my intuition wasn’t wrong.”

“I took me a while,” Kaoru admitted, tugging at Rei’s shirt until he pulled it off.  “But there’s no point in denying it now.”

“It’s better this way,” Rei realized, his eyes widening.  “You...I claimed you because I’m in love with you. I have no say over the people I bond to, but this...it was a _choice_.”

“It was,” Kaoru agreed.  “So it’s not all like Isara and your little brother, huh?”

“No, that’s rather an exception,” Rei admitted.  “Perhaps it’s fitting that, at the end of our long lives, we finally find the perfect people for us.”

“Morbid,” Kaoru wrinkled his nose.  “But also surprisingly touching,” he wrapped his arms around Rei’s shoulders.  

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” Rei promised.  “I’ve had partners that I was happy to be bonded with and those I only tolerated because I needed them to survive, but you...I suppose there was a reason I wanted to keep on being an idol with you even if I didn’t recognize it at the time.”

“And I guess there was a reason I was okay being stuck with you, too,” Kaoru leaned back so he was lying on the bed again, staring up at Rei in the most alluring way.  “But enough talking.”

“I agree,” Rei ducked his head to bite lightly at Kaoru’s shoulder, a warning and a promise at the same time.  “Take your shorts off.”

Kaoru was moving to do that before Rei could even leave the bed, but thankfully he knew exactly where he’d packed the lube and came back with the bottle, tossing it onto the covers.  “I can’t even comment on you bringing that since this is exactly what I thought would be happening while we’re here,” Kaoru laughed, running one hand down his body and sighing.

“You feel relaxed,” Rei said idly, pulling his own pants off and throwing them aside.  

“Yeah,” Kaoru turned his head to the side so his hair fell into his eyes, blinking at Rei through the curtain of golden-brown.  “I know you’re not going to hurt me. And I’m not that _delicate,_ you know, so I can handle this.”

“You can,” Rei affirmed, although truth be told he had no idea what it would feel like.  He knew how to be careful, and he knew what needed to happen for this to work properly, but having no concept of human pain himself made it very difficult to judge what exactly this would feel like for Kaoru.  

Still, his previous partners had enjoyed it immensely, so he was quit sure Kaoru would feel the same.  

“Ready?” he asked, pushing one of Karou’s legs back so that his hips rose off the bed, and Kaoru looked at him with nothing but pure determination in his eyes and nodded.

“Ready.”

-

“I think I’m lucky I’m not human,” Rei could hear how throaty his voice had become, the words almost coming out as a growl.  “Because I’m _quite_ sure I would have finished already.”

“ _Fuck,”_ was Kaoru’s less-than-helpful contribution, his fingers tangled in the sheets above his head and his chest glistening with sweat.  He was beautifully flushed, all the way down from his cheeks to the glistening head of his cock, and Rei had to take a moment to just observe.  

“You’re remarkably beautiful,” Rei continued, pushing his fingers up as Kaoru let out a low moan and thrashed on the covers.  

“Rei...Rei, don’t _tease…”_ he gasped, choking a little as another shudder of pleasure wracked his body.  “Come _on.”_

“Do you feel ready?” Rei asked slowly, drawing his fingers out and wiping them carelessly on the sheets.  His friend probably had his suspicions since the two of them only rented a single room, after all, and it’s not as if he would be embarrassed to ask for clean linens after they were done.  

“I...I guess…” Kaoru nodded, pushing himself up onto his elbows.  

“Do you want me to do what we talked about earlier?” he shifted so he was between Kaoru’s legs, urging the blond to wrap his own legs around Rei’s waist.  “Here,” he reached up for one of the pillows, sliding it under Kaoru’s hips to keep him propped up.

“I...if you’re worried about me going soft…” Kaoru swallowed, taking a deep breath and twining his arms around Rei’s neck.  “Yeah. Do it.”

“I’ll go slowly,” Rei promised, although maintaining his normally tenuous hold on how solid his body is would be made a lot more difficult with his current state of pseudo-arousal.  “Tell me if it’s too much and I’ll let you adjust.”

“Yeah,” Kaoru tipped his head back, eyes closed tightly as Rei let the lower half of his body dissolve into shadows and begin to reform inside of Kaoru.  Kaoru clung to him a little tighter, whimpering as his body became more solid. “Rei…”

“Too much?” Rei was about halfway there, enough to feel but not solid the way he would be if he was fully corporeal.  

“It’s fine.  It’s...it doesn’t _hurt_ ,” he eventually decided and Rei took that as his cue to keep going, feeling Kaoru tense around him by the time he’d fully re-formed.  “Ah…”

“Give it a few moments,” Rei brushed Kaoru’s hair back, reaching to stroke him a couple of times but finding that, thankfully, his erection hadn’t waned enough to make this difficult.  

Kaoru kissed him instead of replying, clinging to him with arms and legs and molding his body against Rei’s.  “You’re so warm,” he murmured.

“I told you it’s better if I’m the one inside of you,” Rei chuckled, nipping at Kaoru’s lips.  “Tell me when I can move.”

Kaoru’s breaths were coming out fast and shallow, clutching at Rei with all of his strength, and Rei pushed all of the feelings of calm and reassurance he could produce toward him.  

It seemed to work, because Kaoru relaxed a bit, and when he looked at Rei his eyes were clear and focused.  “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Rei shifted just enough for Kaoru to feel it, gauging his reaction.  All it really seemed to do was cause Kaoru’s cock to twitch rather helplessly against his stomach and he grinned, seeing a blush rise to Kaoru’s cheeks again.  

“Don’t laugh!”

“You like it.  That’s a good thing,” Rei smiled, moving so Kaoru was laid back on the bed again.  “Hold onto the headboard.”

Kaoru blinked at him but complied, reaching his hands above his head to hold onto the bars there.  It was a selfish request, mostly because Rei just really wanted to admire Kaoru all laid out for him like a perfect offering, but it gave him better access to his neck.  

Kaoru’s legs were still wrapped around his waist and Rei leaned down, bracing his hands on the bed and rolling his hips, drawing a low moan from Kaoru’s throat.  

“You make the most lovely sounds,” Rei kept up his rhythm, knowing that he had to make this good for Kaoru because it would never be the same as having another _real_ human do this for him.  

Rei’s reactions were muted: his breathing didn’t get heavy, he didn’t sweat, he didn’t bear any of the physical signs of arousal besides, well, getting hard.  If they were bonded, he would be able to mimic those all-too-human signals with relative ease, but as it stood...there was no way to imitate it, no way to be an equal partner for Kaoru, and it once again made him question whether this was enough.  

“You’re doing it again,” Kaoru’s voice was broken by Rei still methodically pushing into him.  

“I’m…” Rei blinked, forcing himself to stop.  

“What you did the last time,” Kaoru sighed.  “You look bored.”

“You know I can’t help that,” Rei changed the angle a little and slammed in harder, watching with no small amount of pride when it made Kaoru’s eyes roll back and caused his entire body to shudder.  “I just…”

“No, hey,” Kaoru got himself under control, glaring at Rei for good measure.  “I know you can feel things...at least a little...so don’t worry so much about what you _can’t_ do and focus on what you _can,”_ Kaoru shook his hair out of his eyes and grinned.  “I’m fucking hot, at least make me feel good about myself.”

“Brat,” Rei smirked, ducking his head and biting at one of Kaoru’s peaked nipples.  “ _I’m_ supposed to be the one comforting _you_.”

“It goes both ways,” Kaoru’s fingers were gripping the headboard so tightly that his knuckles were white, but he didn’t let go.  “Fuck me, Rei. I need you,” he growled, and Rei didn’t hesitate this time, a growl of his own rising in his throat as he pinned Kaoru down and drove his fangs into Kaoru’s neck.  

Kaoru let out a sound somewhere between a whine and a whimper at that, pulling Rei in with his legs and going limp under him.  It was a perfectly submissive action but it spurred Rei on, letting him find his rhythm again while his fangs stayed buried in Kaoru’s skin.  

His blood was even sweeter now than it had been the first time, because Rei could feel his heartbeat _everywhere._ It surrounded him, pulsing into his mouth and cloaking him in a warm haze of energy.  Kaoru tightened around him again, panting and trying to rut against Rei’s stomach, and Rei waited until his movements slowed the tiniest bit before withdrawing his fangs and kissing Kaoru’s neck instead.  

“Rei...Rei, _please…”_ he sounded half-delirious, his words slurring and his body relaxing even more.  “I…”

“Good boy,” Rei hummed, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Kaoru’s still-flushed cock and starting to stroke him quickly.  “Come on, then. Make me feel it.”

Rei knew it was about to happen before it did, the air in the room shifting and closing in around them like it was waiting for the same release as Rei, but the rush of raw sexual energy pouring into him made his vision blur and his own body stilled, going as rigid as Kaoru was.  

His cock pulsed in a crude imitation of an orgasm but Kaoru’s relase was so bright, so _vibrant,_ that it made the shadows inside of him waver uncontrollably and his form shifted without him meaning it to, dark and swirling for a few breathless moments until he came to himself once again.  

He was lying mostly on Kaoru’s chest, fully outside of his body now, and Kaoru’s hands landed heavy on his back and stroked his skin tenderly.  “Holy shit.”

“That was good, I take it?” Rei kissed whatever skin his lips could reach, unable to move even though he had just absorbed an incredible amount of human energy.  

“Yeah.  Wow,” Kaoru laughed, the sound coming out shaky.  “I...I didn’t know you could...let go like that.”

“I’m not sure I did, either,” Rei admitted, forcing his body to move so that he could catch Kaoru’s lips in a proper kiss.  “I think, even after living for as long as I have, that you still have things to teach me.”

“I’m glad,” Kaoru looked as though he had literally no energy left, his body sinking into the bed.  “It’d be boring if I couldn’t teach you a _few_ new tricks, old man,” he teased.

“You’re insufferable,” Rei replied, kissing Kaoru again, deeper this time.  “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kaoru yawned, stretching out his long limbs.  “And thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Rei assured him, kissing his forehead.  “The pleasure was all mine.”

Kaoru closed his eyes, letting out a murmur of pure contentment, and Rei pulled him into his arms and decided that everything else could wait.  

Kaoru needed food and a drink and probably a shower, but the last thing Rei wanted to do right now was break the moment.  

“Besides,” he whispered, fangs brushing the shell of Kaoru’s ear.  “If anything, I should be the one thanking _you.”_

He didn’t respond, already succumbing to the tempting thrall of slumber, but Rei knew his message would be understood either way. 

Kaoru was his partner, after all, and whatever that happened to mean...whatever they could _make_ it mean...Rei couldn’t imagine being any more content than he was in that moment.  

And that?  That, _truly,_ was the only thing that mattered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took...a year and a half...but I finally have finished this fic and with it the 'Bonded' series as a whole! The new card really inspired me to keep working on this so I hope it was a satisfying conclusion and, as always, if you have any comments, feel free to leave them below!


End file.
